Midwinter Day's Nightmare
by AliAbabwa
Summary: MIdnight's Summer Dream with an 8 Mile twist.


Ali Shamsi #18

Period: 2

March 25, 2013

Midwinter Day's Nightmare 

In the 1990's in the ghetto slums of Chicago four star crossed lovers lived unhappy lives. So unhappy that everyday had become the same shade of gray. For what reason you ask, you see Lysander was forced to love Hermia and Demetrius was forced to love Helena because the rulers of these slums, Theseus and Hippolyta said so and if they were to disobey them then they would be excommunicated and no longer hold any social status. So this is where the story begins.

On one dark and gloomy evening Lysander came home to his trailer park home. He was hungry, tired, and stressed. Lysander barged open the door and slammed it shut and yelled over to Hermia, "Is my pot-roast ready?" Hermia was sitting down and watching T.V. she turned to him and coldly said, "Get it yourself, oh wait, it's still frozen." Lysander had had enough he said to himself grabbing his hair, "No more I'm through!" and ran out of the trailer. While outside he started formulating a plot he thought to himself that he is done with all of this. He is not going to put up with his wife Hermia anymore. It is bad enough he has to live in a trailer, struggling to pay rent, working eighteen hours, and did not get enough food. No it's not fair, but he accepted that. One thing he did not accept was his wife Hermia he was done with her and all her foul doings. Lysander was going to get back his on true love, Helena.

On the other side of seven mile road lived the other couple, Demetrius and Helena. They lived in an old beat up apartment where in this case Helena worked the most and provided where Demetrius sat at home and got fat. Helena was getting fed up of her life. Putting up with a person she does not even love. Who in the case is actually making life harder for her than better. One day Helena came home with groceries ready to make her ungrateful spouse dinner and as she opened the door and was about to place her foot in the door. She saw another foot, but not Demetrius' it was another woman's she was wearing high heels. Helena looked up in despair and saw the face of another woman. It was not Hermia but the girl who lived next door, literally. Helena dropped the bag of groceries waltzed in the house and slapped Demetrius across face three times and said, "I hope you die when I don't take care of you anymore." Helena slapped the mistress too as she walked out of the house. Helena thought to herself if only I could be with Lysander he would treat me with the outmost respect.

Coincidently Lysander and Helena ended up at the same place. The slum of all slums where Theseusand Hippolyta lived. Shocked to see one another after so long the embraced in a long hug. One another explained their reasons for being there and it was quite clear both of them where fed up with their other half's. But if only, if only Lysander and Helena were allowed to love one another and receive the blessings from Theseus and Hippolyta to be forever enchanted. So they walked in and spoke to the royalty of the slums. Theseus and Hippolyta sat comfortably in their home, a studio where night shows once used to take place. Lysander spoke his case where he was tired of his ungrateful, unsupportive, and mean wife and how he truly loved Helena. Helena spoke her case how she was fed up of Demetrius because of he was unfaithful, lazy, and a pig and how she much rather be with Lysander for he is a true gentlemen. The royalty sat in astonishment and they talked it over among themselves. Thinking that these two want one another but they are already lawfully wed. Theseus and Hippolyta being the conspicuous people they are said that the two men have to battle one another in order for any wives to be switched, divorced, or set free. But not just any battle. Not a sword fight, not a duel, not a game of chess but the battle of words. The only rule of this battle is that it has to be spontaneous. It was Lysander's only hope and a chance he was willing to take. Lysander and Helena were treated poorly but did not deserve it and Demetrius and Hernia treat people poorly and now they should be treated the same. Theseus and Hippolyta called the whole city of Chicago to join them in their house where Lysander and Demetrius battle for their wives. They both have something at stake; if Lysander wins he is relieved of Hermia and can finally love Helena. If Demetrius wins he can keep his care taker and also take Hermia.

By eight o'clock a week after the discussion Theseus' house was filled with all of Chicago and on stage was Lysander and Demetrius. The spot light was on and the crowed eagerly waited to see something never seen before. Theseus flipped a coin while the two called it in the air. It was Demetrius' call. He let Lysander go first. Lysander took the microphone and yelled:

"Everyone in the six two six slums come and follows me

Look, look,

This guy's name is Demetrius! I can't even take you serious

You're so dumb looking at you is making me delirious

Do you even know how to treat a lady? I'm just curious

Now Helena wants to be with me, and you really find that mysterious?

Oh what happened now you're embarrassed?

You should be and so should your parents.

Cheating on her, you underestimated greatly

Now Helena is yelling come save me!

You're a joke I can't hear you over the laugher

Leave me alone while I live my happily ever after."

The crowd went wild and Demetrius was so ashamed he had no response. Lysander jumped of stage and went to grab the hand of his beloved Helena. Lysander and Helena where at piece finally, or so you'd think.

Three months into their relationship Lysander and Helena started to get sick of their niceness towards one another. On the other hand Demetrius and Hermia settled for one another and were tired of their arguing. So once again they went to Theseus and Hippolyta and this was their biggest mistake yet because the two were so outraged that the four could not find happiness. I hope you were not expecting a happy ending in the Midwinter Day's Nightmare because all four of them were hanged on the stage where Lysander and Demetrius battled. The royalty thought if one could not find happiness eternal peace was another solution.


End file.
